Many automotive vehicles have an engine cooling system having a water pump with an outlet the feeds coolant into an engine block. Heated coolant from the engine block is regulated by a thermostat and is delivered to a radiator. Heated coolant is also delivered to a heater coil.
The radiator has an outlet that delivers coolant to an inlet of the water pump inlet. Coolant leaving the heater core is also delivered to the water pump. To increase the thermal efficiency of the engine, many automotive vehicle cooling systems have a bypass that allows engine coolant to bypass the radiator or the heater coil and return back to the inlet of the water pump. To better control coolant delivered to the water pump by the bypass, radiator, and heater, many automotive coolant systems have a coolant system module valve.
Various vehicles have different cooling system requirements based upon engine size, vehicle weight and performance characteristics. It is desirable to have a cooling system module valve that can be easily modified to meet the cooling system control requirements various vehicles. It is also desirable to provide the cooling system module valve as described above which additionally allows the amount of coolant delivery to the radiator to be adjusted while keeping the maximum amount coolant flow possible to the heater coil.